Flowers, Queens and Purebloods
by enchantingwickedrose
Summary: The Marauders get in trouble the first day with a girl. Typical. The girl, not so much. What happens when she captures the attention of a Death Eater and Sirius?
1. Flowers and Queens

Flowers and Queens

It was a rainy day when James arrived at Hogwarts. Everyone's hood was up except for one. Curly brown hair grew damp with rain while its body looked around. The head turned towards James and he saw her face. She had light skin, sea green eyes, and delicate pink lips. She was scanning the crowd for something that James couldn't see.

Sirius nudged him and said, "Are you looking at the new girl? I hear that she is our year. Maybe she would be easier to chase than Lily."

James mulled it over and it was probably true. He had been chasing after Lily for four years and this was going to be the fifth if he kept it up.

James shook his head but Remus said, "I bet she would like you. You are popular and pretty good at magic."

Sirius obviously tired something because she was yelling at him, "Hard to look up a skirt when I'm wearing jeans, perv!"

Sirius was blushing but her face was bright red with anger as she stormed towards the Marauders. Remus murmured, "Look what you've done. Now she's pissed."

She was yelling insults at them when Lily stepped in.

She placed a hand on her shoulder and the girl squarely punched her jaw. Lily, stunned, slapped her and pushed her to the floor but the girl dragged her with her. The girl rolled out from under Lily and leaped back up in an instant. She threw two well aimed hard punches at Lily's throat.

Before Lily could hit her in return, the girl flipped into the air and disappeared.

James rushed to Lily and asked, "Who was that?"

Lily's neck was bruising already and her voice came out hoarsely, "That was Elizabeth. She loathes being here and she is in Gryffindor. Apparently, she wasn't a good fit for anything so they just picked one at random. She is extremely temperamental and Sirius didn't help with that. She is a powerful witch but I've never seen her fight hand to hand combat. That really hurt."

Remus whispered, "Where did she go to?"

Lily replied, "No clue. I've never seen her do that either. But she didn't Apparate, that's for sure. That was too quiet and it is impossible to Apparate on campus."

Severus was leering close by so James hissed, "Leave. This is none of your business."

He replied, "It is my business if Lily is brutally injured because of your stupid antics."

Sirius responded, "It wasn't my fault. I didn't think that she would start throwing punches."

Severus roared, "Oh, because every girl loves her skirt getting lifted? You deserved that beating, not Lily. You think that you're so sly but you nearly got Lily killed."

A new voice chimed in, "Really? What am I? A murderess?" Everyone looked to see Elizabeth, leaning against the wall, lightly flipping her wet hair over her shoulder. Wands whipped out and were pointed towards her but she held her arms in surrender. In one of her hands was a twisted, rose colored, glass vial.

She continued, "Lily, here's a salve for the bruises and the top has a dropper that will help your voice. Use it once a day and the salve twice. I can be violent but I was angry. I wanted to hurt the first thing I got my hands on and that was, unfortunately, you. I didn't mean to hurt you."

She handed the bottle to Lily and walked away without another word.

All eyes went to the bottle. Lily carefully uncorked the bottle the top and a cream colored lotion poured out. She was about to apply it to her neck when Severus grabbed her wrist, "Are you sure that she is trustworthy?"

James nodded, "I hate to say it but I agree with Severus. She beat you up, disappeared, and then arrived with a mysterious bottle with a supposed cure. It's more than suspicious. It's downright creepy."

She replied hoarsely, "Well, she's never done it before and she normally seems okay but she likes serious topics, not fluff. I highly doubt that she would joke about this. She's like the female version of James."

The Marauders chuckled but James looked hurt. He asked, "When did I ever beat you up for no reason?"

Everyone silenced.

It was a few minutes later when Peter said, "So, are you planning on seeing if it works?"

They looked back to the lotion in Lily's palm and she cautiously massaged it onto her neck.

Within seconds, all the bruises began to fade and after a minute, they were gone. She fiddled with the top and a vial popped out. She dropped a singled drop down her throat and said in her normal voice, "That girl is seriously unusual."

Each and every head nodded in agreement. A cold wind blew and a shadow flickered and they dispersed.

**Author's Note: I know that there are none of the other girls and hardly anything from Peter but they weren't beneficial to the story and bogged it down. And yes, very violent rage of anger out of nowhere. It is a little weird but it moved the story along better. **


	2. An Agreement

An Agreement

It was an early afternoon when James and Sirius were walking to the Quidditch field. As they neared it, they head a loud grunt and they walked faster.

They crouched down in the stands. There were twenty four brooms in the air but they were all rider less. James turned to see Elizabeth standing at the edge of the high stands that loomed over the large field. She was wearing tight clothes that clung to her slim body but they could still allow free movement.

The brooms whizzed by and she jumped.

Sirius was about to stand but James held him down. She caught the broom and she swung to the next broom. She flipped and catapulted from broom to broom.

Each time she flipped off a broom, it obediently flew to the edge of the stands.

She was two brooms away from the Quidditch hoop when her grip faltered. Her scream burst the bubble of silence and James and Sirius jumped on the nearby brooms. Each of them grabbed one of her arms and they put her gently on the ground.

She brushed herself off and said, "Normally, I would be mad at you for spying on me but I'm glad that you were here. That would have been a nasty landing. Thank you."

Sirius looked to his feet as he said, "I'm sorry about the wind spell. I was just trying to poke some fun out of James."

James then said, "I'm sorry we were spying on you but we heard a sound and we wanted to know what was going on. But what are you doing here?"

Elizabeth replied, "A very long story but I'll cut it short for you. My parents met by an arranged pureblood marriage but they both wanted to be more than stuck up snobs. My mom works as an Auror, which I also plan on doing, and my dad has a desk job at the Ministry. Previous to their marriage, my mother trained secretly as an acrobat. She taught me acrobatics at a young age and I wanted to practice. I asked for the field and they said it was okay for me to use it."

Sirius then asked, "Could you teach us?"

James gave him a dubious look and Elizabeth raised an eyebrow, "You want to flip on broomsticks? Well, can you at least bend backwards?"

She stood straight, bent her body back all the way to floor with ease, and then flipped her body over and stood back up. James and Sirius gave her a 'Are you crazy?' look and she giggled.

**Author's Note: Yes, I know that it is weird for the sudden apologies and Sirius asking for lessons but again, it is part of the story. This is going to be kind of long since I am currently up to Chapter 20 writing wise but none of the except the 5****th**** are longer than one page.**


	3. A Break On the Outside

A Break on the Outside

"Where are James and Sirius?" Lily asked Remus. Normally, James would be right on her heels, dragging Sirius along. But now, they were no where in sight. This troubled Lily because it meant that something bad may have happened to them.

Remus took his eyes from his book about the moon to give Lily a bored look. He sighed, "With Elizabeth."

"What!" Lily shouted. What could she be doing to them? Was she torturing them? Why wasn't Remus doing anything to help them?

Remus chuckled, "Sounds like you actually care."

Lily fumed, "Tell me right now what the heck is going on."

Remus gave her yet another bored look, "I don't know. All they said is that they were going to the Quidditch field with Elizabeth."

She pondered aloud, "What could they be doing? From what I know, Elizabeth doesn't know a thing about Quidditch."

Remus shrugged, "I don't know but I'd like to learn."

She said in agreement, "I would too."

They walked to the Quidditch field and Lily had to stifle a laugh. James and Sirius were in shorts and Elizabeth was tauntingly circling over them as they struggled to pull themselves up.

The reason?

They were all hanging upside down on their brooms.

James moaned, "Why exactly are we hanging upside down?"

Elizabeth stopped in front of James and Sirius and jabbed their stomachs.

They both flinched but she took no notice as she said, "Two words. Core. Strength. You need abs to provide strength and support for the rest of the body during flips." She pointed to her own flat stomach, "See? Abs."

Sirius groaned, "Can we switch to pull ups? I think all the blood in my body has drained to my head."

Elizabeth flipped upright and said, "Fine, but they are harder."

The boys flipped right side up and did them with ease.

Elizabeth scoffed, "Show offs."

She then flew up very high and hung by the bends of her knees while her hands held tightly to the broom head.

James yelled, "Show off!"

She laughed while something flared in Lily. Anger. Lily broke out of her trance when she heard a scream and a cry of agony quickly followed it.

She and Remus stood to see Elizabeth lying on the field, crying and hyperventilating. James and Sirius ran to her. She had been a vast distance above the ground, that was for sure, but her grip was solid.

How did she fall? They all wondered.

But Lily knew. She had been deep green with envy, which was very dangerous for her. She could sometimes match her magic with her thoughts. And this time, she thought, was a very bad time for that to happen. Her thoughts had attacked Elizabeth and it caused Elizabeth to fall.

Lily looked back to Elizabeth. She was obviously breathing but why couldn't she move? James saw Lily standing in the stands and he yelled to her, "How could you? Her back is broken!"

Lily was shocked. Her magic had never done this before. Then again, she had never mentally used magic on someone who was on a broomstick that was over a hundred feet above the ground.

James then shouted to Remus, "Remus, get the headmaster and tell him to get a stretcher."

When the stretcher arrived and took a pained Elizabeth away, they all began to walk back to the school.

Lily tried to explain what happened to Sirius but he cut her off sharply before she could utter a sound, "When did you become so heartless, Lily? I thought you were better."

**Author's Note: I know, really odd events out of nowhere but it evens out later. Trust me.**


End file.
